villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ghosts (King's Quest)
The Ghosts are the restless spirits of the dead and a species in the King's Quest adventure game series. 2 of the Ghosts first appeared as guardians of the entrance to Count Dracula's Castle and minor villains in King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne. It is said that they can only be exorcised or expunged by returning to them that which they desire in their afterlife. Usually this is some favorite possession that was connected somehow with their death. Some spirits become ghosts, however, because of being dominated by a stronger spirit soon after their passing to the other side, and yet others have it thrust upon them as penance for misdeeds committed. In most cases ghosts cannot harm mortals directly, but they can frighten them into doing things that are both stupid and fatal. A couple of spooky ghosts floated around the entrance to Castle Dracula. The ghostly apparitions guarded the evil being who lurked within the castle walls. They possess anyone who attempts to enter the castle uninvited and force them to walk into the poisonous brambles of the island killing them. Graham was able to trick them into thinking he was Dracula allowing him into the castle. The ghosts utter mournful wails. Ghosts haunt Whateley Manor from Innsmouth in Tamir. The restless ghosts that Rosella had to pacify all needed something from their past life; the baby wanted its rattle, the weeping widow her locket, the miser his bag of gold, the lord his medal of honor, and the boy his toy horse. When they received these, they were able to rest quietly forever—or it is hoped. Ghosts also haunted the surface of the Land of the Dead. A ghost of a long dead knight helped Connor in Daventry. Notable Ghosts *Hiram Bennet *Betty Cowden *Newberry Will *Lord Coningsby *Willy *Ali *Caliphim *Allaria *Mother Ghost *Sir James of Daventry *Headless Horseman Gallery Ghosts.png Trivia *If you try to "kill the ghosts" on Dracula's island the game says, "Don't you know that spooks are already dead?". If you try to pick up the ghosts, it tells you "Are you kidding!? How do you capture a ghost?". *Wearing the silver cross will also protect you from the ghosts. *According to Malicia, "I do hope that the two of you get along well, since you're both going to rot together in the Land of the Dead for all eternity!". From her context, and the context of KQ7 itself she is probably referring to rotting away within Ooga Booga. As Malicia states in KQ7 that Otar and Rosella will be buried alive in Ooga Booga for a thousand years. Thus the reference to Land of the Dead is an euphemism for Ooga Booga, which makes perfect sense. Alternatively, and less likely, it means that Malicia had to know of the Land of the Dead in Daventry, but this seems to be less likely as they are in separate worlds. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Hostile Species Category:King's Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Damned Souls